


The Winter Soldier in summer.

by Mntdewtop



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Day At The Beach, Domestic Fluff, M/M, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot, Snowcones, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-27
Updated: 2017-06-27
Packaged: 2018-11-10 19:55:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11133618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mntdewtop/pseuds/Mntdewtop
Summary: Bucky and Steve at the beach.





	The Winter Soldier in summer.

Bucky lazily lifted one eyelid to see the source of the loud and sudden splash. He looked around at his surroundings that were pretty much the same when he fell asleep hours ago. His colorful umbrella engulfed his entire body in the shade, making sure he wasn't to get sun burned or too hot. Beside him, Steve's beach bag full of their things like Bucky's God for shaken amount of sunscreen, a few of Bucky's guns and his sharpest knifes (just in case), Steve's sunglasses Bucky thought made him look sexy, and lube (just in case). Speaking of the devil, Steve stood dripping wet in his patriotic swim trunks and white undershirt, his hair sticking to his head. Tony, at the last minute, decided to round up the willing Avengers and fly to California for a beach day. So Tony, Sam, Bucky, and Steve hopped on the plane. 

"Hey, handsome." He said, taking in his Bucky lying on the beach towel, sand clinging to the soles his feet.

"I find it funny how you still wear a shirt even though you're ripped as fuck. I know its not to protect yourself from the sun because, A: you can't burn and B: I sprayed you down with sunscreen."

"You know how the dames get when I take my shirt off." He nodded to other beach goers. In particular, a woman in a skimpy bikini that flashed Steve earlier in the day. "Can't handle themselves. " Smiling, the artist pulled out his vibranium wedding ring that he kept on a necklace chain out for all to see. "But we both know I'm taken."

"Damn right." Bucky cockly grumbled.

He leaned down and smooched Bucky momentarily. Short, but just long enough to catch the attention of a eccentric billionaire.

"Eeeeeeeeewwwwww!" He screeched. "Old grandpa PDA! Get a room!"

Bucky flipped him the bird and sat up to stretch. "Wanna get some snowcones?"

"Sure. " Steve pulled Bucky up and walked hand in hand to the snowcone shack. But of course they had to run into Sam, who was stretched out on a hammock, sipping out of a coconut that had a small umbrella in it.

"Hey, Steve. Bucknasty. Keepin' cool?"

The tiny mention of the idea of cold brought Bucky back to where he was. In California. The hot, humid, thick air of California that was doing horrible things to his hair, the sand burning his feet, and the sweat clinging to every inch of his uncovered skin. "I'm the fukin' winter soldier in summer. Not at all."

"Then I suggest a Margarita. " He raised his coconut slightly before taking a sip.

"You know I don't drink alcohol, Samuel. "

"What ever. " He pulled his straw hat that everyone gave him crap about on the ride over here over his eyes, shading his eyes. 

"See ya later, Sammy. " The super soldiers made it to the snowcone shack without anymore interruptions. Bucky orders the cotton candy flavor while Steve stayed with the classic root beer.

"We can go to the hotel room." Steve said after finding an open table to sit at. "It's almost too hot for me."

"Nah. I'm fine. I'll probably find a hammock like Sam's to chill in." Bucky saw other dames looking at Steve with lust in their eyes. He knew one of them was about to approach so he promptly sat comfortably in Steve's lap. Steve didn't mind, he wrapped his free arm around Bucky's waist and continued to lap at his snowcone. The woman made a disappointed face and retreated back while the brunette smiled, brushing his metal fingers through Steve's silky hair, proudly.

 


End file.
